The Six Dragons
All across the world, people have different tales and myths regarding creation, the afterlife, the spirit world and so on. Stories of monsters and benevolent creatures beyond man abound. However, there is one tale in particular that is shared by all cultures and that is the legend of the six dragons. The legend consists of a series of moral stories that differ widely by region and race, but all feature the same six characters: the dragons. While most gods and spirits are thought to be above or beyond the world of man, looking down and influencing it in slight and mysterious ways, the dragons are thought to be almost gods on earth, directly impacting peoples' lives. It is said that they are not immortal but rather are reborn eternally: always the same, yet always slightly changed after every time they hatch from the eggs that are left behind when they die. Stories say that the dragons slumber deep and long, napping for whole generations of man; when they awake, they change their shapes and visit the other races, leading to the local tales and myths told to children and adults alike. All six are incredibly powerful beings of magic and strength, but they have unique personalities that shape what stories are told of them. The Red Dragon is a covetous, prideful man who believes he is entitled to whatever he desires, and takes what he wants from the world without thought or care for the little races; he is a brute who enjoys conflict and showing off his strength. His preferred shape is that of a hugely-powerful gnoll. His tales speak of the folly of the man who bullies and steals from others, for he is the one that the Red Dragon will come for, demanding that they measure their strength against his own. The Blue Dragon is a manipulative temptress, who collects things of beauty and amuses herself by luring the little ones to their own downfalls; she is a predator who hunts those with too much greed and ambition. Often she is presented as a beautiful dark-haired woman, covered in finery. Her tales caution against selfishness and shortsightedness, for that will only tempt the Blue Dragon to destroy what you hold dear. It is also said that her lair is a repository of the finest gems, cloths and art in the world, though no one has ever found it. The Black Dragon is a madman who flies into fits of rage with little provocation and is said to cause great avalanches, earthquakes and fires; he is a force of destruction and misfortune that can’t be reasoned with. More often than not, he is portrayed as the antagonist in tales of past ages. His tales do not speak of him changing shape; rather, he terrorizes the characters in his full draconic form. The Gold Dragon is a benevolent protector who is said to come to the aid of peoples suffering great injustice; she is a selfless hero, a guardian. The tales of the Gold Dragon say that one need not fear tyrants, for she will not suffer their existence. Most often, she is said to prefer the shape of a short-haired female knight in worn yet shining armour. The Silver Dragon is wise and gives advice to those who need guidance without any thought of recompense or self-promotion; he is a conscience, a voice of reason and experience. He is both a comforting image, the thought that even if you are lost and confused there is someone who will help, and a cautionary tale, as bad things come to those who ignore the dragon's advice. His tales do not speak of a preferred form as he chooses all sorts of different shapes that fit the tale: an old man, a young child, a homeless widow, a talking bird. The Bronze Dragon is cheerful and mischievous and enjoys freedom, art and sport; she is a youthful spirit who brings goodwill to those around her. Her tales are uplifting, as they almost always have the moral that sad times will end and happiness will grace your life, no matter how bleak something looks. She is most often portrayed as a tomboyish young teenage girl. Category:Culture Category:Mirilarin